Adventures of the Pines: Mabel's Accidental Date
by TenshiWarrior
Summary: After visiting the Tent of Telepathy, Gideon takes an instant liking to Mabel, and goes on several dates with her, there's just one problem. Mabel herself sees him as a friend and not a boyfriend though she's afraid to say no since she doesn't want to break his heart. What is Mabel left to do?
1. Chapter 1: The Tent of Telepathy

It was just another regular day at the Mystery Shack. Stan, and Skyla were giving a tour to those that came by, and Soos, Wendy and Andrew were just doing what they were normally doing in the Mystery Shack gift shop. The triplets and Gary on the other hand were sitting in the living room were watching whatever was on the television and they seemed to be enjoying the entertainment.

" _The Tiger was badly injured in the explosion!_ " The TV announcer said, " _But we repaired him…_ _ **WITH A FIST!**_ _Tiger Fist will return after these messages!_ "

"Who do you think would win a fight, the tiger with a fist or a raging bull?" Mabel asked.

"Meh, I'd say they were equally matched." Mira said before taking a sip from her juice box.

Just than a commercial that was familiar to Gary had come on. "Hey check it out." Gary said, "It's that commercial that I was telling you about."

" _Are you tired of feeling miserable?_ " The narrator of the commercial had asked an actor who was crying.

" _Yes! I am!_ " The actor said.

" _Then you need to meet-_ - _ **Gideon**_!" The narrator said, saying the name Gideon with a whisper.

"Gideon?" Dipper said with a quizzical expression.

"What makes him so special?" Mabel asked.

The narrator of the commercial answered that question for her, " _He's a psychic!_ "

"A psychic?" Mira said, "That's a new one."

The narrator of the commercial continued at one point showing a picture of Stan with wording at the bottom of the picture it had read, " **FRAUD** ", " _So don't waste your time with the so called "man of mystery". Learn about tomorrow tonight at Gideons Tent of Telepathy!_ "

"Tent of Telepathy?" Mira couldn't help but repeat.

"Ooh boy!" Mabel said, "I'm getting all curiousy!"

Stan and Skyla had soon walked into the room, "Well don't get too curious." Stan said, "Ever since that monster Gideon rolled into town he's been nothing but trouble."

"Oh, come on, it couldn't be that bad." Dipper said. Skyla said to Dipper, "Oh you would think that. For one thing Gideon keeps stealing our customers and then he stole my dad's parking space, seven times this last month and so on."

"You're just overreacting about that." Mabel said, "Who knows maybe he really is a psychic."

"Maybe we should go over there and find out." Dipper suggested.

"Never! Absolutely not!" Stan said to the kids, "You're forbidden from patronizing the competition!"

Skyla had added, "No one that lives under our roof is allowed under Gideons roof!"

"Last I checked tents don't have roofs." Gary pointed out with a smirk.

"We might've just found our loophole." Mira said.

"Literally!" Mabel exclaimed, holding a rope with a loophole as she made funny sounds.

" _So come down soon folks_." The narrator of the commercial on TV said, " _Gideon is expecting you._ "

* * *

- _ **Later that Night**_ -

The triplets, Gary, Andrew and Soos had arrived at the tent of telepathy. They had gone inside and found some seats towards the front row. The triplets couldn't help but be in awe by what they were seeing. "This… is kind of weird looking." Mira couldn't help but say.

"Yeah, it's like a bizarro version of the Mystery Shack." Dipper said, "They even have their own version of Soos." They looked over and saw the Soos look alike, who was named Deuce; Soos couldn't help but glare at him. The kids on the other hand were a little creeped out. "That's so disturbing…" Gary said with a shiever.

"It's no wonder mom never allowed us to come here." Andrew said.

Soon enough the lights began to dim, and the whole crowd had gotten quiet.

"It's starting! It's starting!" Mabel said with excitement.

Dipper crossed his arms, "Okay, let's see what this monster looks like."

The curtains drew open and it was revealed to be a tiny cute kid wearing a light blue baby suit with a starch of white hair, and he wore a white cape with a star at the back of it. "Hello America!" He said with a cheerful tone, "My name is Lil' Gideon!"

The kid named Gideon clapped twice and suddenly doves flew right out of his hair; the crowd cheered. Dipper, Mira, Gary and Andrews jaw dropped at the sight of Gideon.

"No way…" Mira said astonished, " _ **That's**_ Gideon?"

"That's the guy our mom doesn't like?" Gary said with disbelief.

"That's the guy that stole Stan's parking space?" Andrew asked.

"That's Stan's mortal enemy?" Dipper said

"But he's so wittle." Mabel said with a kitten face.

Gideon said to the audience, "Ladies and gentlemen, it is such a gift to have you all here tonight! Such a gift. I have had a vision. I predict that you all soon say… _**Awww**_."

Gideon turned around and back, and he had cute little anime eyes; true to his words, the whole crowd had said awww. "It came true." Mabel said with a whisper.

"Oh, come on that was an easy one." Mira said.

"I'm not impressed." Dipper said.

"Yes you are." Mabel had retorted.

Gideon snapped his fingers, "Hit it dad!"

His dad, by the name of Bud Gleeful started to play a cheerful tone on the piano. After a couple of beats, and throwing his cape to the audience, Gideon began to sing.

 _ **Oh, I can see, what others can't see**_

 _ **It ain't some sideshow trick, it's innate ability**_

 _ **Where others are blind, I am futurely inclined**_

 _ **And you too could see, if you was widdle ol' me!**_

"Come on, everybody, rise up! I want you all to keep it going!" Gideon said to the audience. Just than the whole crowd, the Pines and Soos included had unintentionally stood up. As Dipper was wondering how everyone was standing, Mira suddenly felt the whole world start to spin and she started to feel dizzy and sick to her stomach. She held her head and groaned, however her siblings didn't notice she was looking pale.

"Keep it going!" Gideon said before he started to sing again.

 _ **You wish your son would call you more**_

" **I'M LEAVING EVERYTHING TO MY CATS!** " An elderly woman had shouted.

 _ **I sense that you've been here before**_

"Oh what gave it away?" Sheriff Bulbs said. Dipper couldn't help but roll his eyes when he saw Blubs clearly wearing souvenirs from the Tent of Telepathy.

Gideon then went over to where the Pines sat.

 _ **I'll read your mind if I'm able**_

 _ **Something tells me your names Mabel**_

Gideon went back to the stage leaving Mabel impressed, "How did he do that?"

"I think I could guess." Andrew said seeing as how her shirt had her name across written in bright stitched colors.

 _ **So welcome all ye… To my Tent of Telepathy**_

 _ **And thanks for visiting… Widdle ol' me!**_

The song came to an end, and Gideon took deep breaths, and drank from a bottle of water as the crowd cheered. Gideon bowed, "Thank you! You people are the real miracles!" Everyone had left the tent, completely overjoyed, the Pines were the last to leave the tent. They were talking about the show that they had just seen.

"Man that kid is an even bigger than mom and Stan!" Gary said, "It's no wonder that they're jealous."

"Give the guys a break, his dance moves were adorable." Mabel said, "And did you see his hair? It was like, whoosh! Am I right Mira, or am I right?"

"Yeah… Whoosh, right…" Mira groaned still feeling a bit dizzy.

They had finally noticed Mira looking a bit sickly. "Hey are you okay?" Andrew asked with concern.

Mira groaned and rubbed her head, "I don't feel to good…."

"You're not getting sick are you?" Dipper asked with concern.

"I… I don't know… I just feel dizzy…" Mira replied.

"It's probably from all the excitement, let's get you home so you can get some sleep." Mabel said. They proceeded to the car unaware that a pair of eyes was watching them leave.

* * *

- _ **The Next Day**_ -

Dipper and Gary were sitting in the living room reading a couple of pages in the journal, while Gary was playing solitaire. Mabel had soon approached him with a bunch of jewels on her face. "Check it out Dipper!" Mabel said with a smile, "I successfully bedazzled my face!" She tried to blink but it caused agonizing pain, "Ow."

"Is that permanent?" Dipper asked curiously.

"I'm unappreciated in my time." Mabel said. Mira soon entered the living room; though the siblings saw that she was shivering. "Mira are you okay?" Dipper asked.

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine…" Mira replied, "I just… Feel a bit cold."

"But it's summertime, you shouldn't even feel cold." Gary said. Dipper got up from his seat and went over to her; he placed his hand on her forehead, "That's weird, you don't have a fever." He said.

"Than why do I feel cold?" Mira asked as she tried to warm herself up. Mabel then said, "I know what'll help you get warm sister!" Mabel said before throwing a sweater on Mira that had read 'Get Well', "Boop! Get well sweater!"

"... Well I… I do feel a bit warmer." Mira had admitted before saying, "Thanks Mabel."

"That's what siblings are for." Mabel said with a smile.

Just than they heard the doorbell ring.

"Somebody answer the door!" Stan yelled from the other room.

"I got it!" Mabel said, getting the jewels off of her face; She went straight for the door. She opened the door; at first it didn't seem like anyone was there. That is until he looked down and saw that it was Gideon.

"Howdy." He greeted with a smile.

Mabel gasped, "It's wittle ol' you!" She said with glee.

Gideon laughed nervously before saying, "Yes, my song is quite catchy. Now I know that we haven't formally met but after yesterday's performance, I just couldn't get your laugh out of my head."

"You mean this one?" Mabel asked before laughing obnoxiously.

"Oh what a delight!" Gideon said, "Now when I saw you in the audience, I said to myself, ' _Now there's a kindred spirit! Someone who appreciates the sparkly things in life!'"_

"That's totally me!" Mabel said, before coughing up some jewels; they landed on Gideon's collar and he was left impressed.

"Enchanted." Gideon whispered, "Utter enchanted."

"Mabel sweetheart, who's at the door?!" They heard Skyla shout.

"Nobody's here cousin Sky!" Mabel shouted back.

"I appreciate your discretion." Gideon said, "Now Stan, or Skyla are no fans of mine. I don't know how two pairs of lemons so sour could be related to a peach so sweet."

Mabel couldn't help but laugh at that comment.

"What do you say we step away from here, and chat a bit more?" Gideon asked, "Perhaps in my dressing room?"

"Oh! Makeovers!" Mabel said before poking his stomach

Gideon laughed before saying "Ow"

With that, both Mabel and Gideon left for his house to have some fun with makeovers.


	2. Chapter 2: The Big Problem

In the living room of the Mystery Shack, Dipper was once again looking through the Journal, while Gary and Mira played a card game which was chinese poker; though Mira still had the sweater on and was now drinking some hot tea, in an attempt to keep her warm since she still felt cold.

"How's that tea treating you?" Gary asked her as he made his move.

Mira took a sip from the tea, though she still shivered.

"I still feel a bit cold." Mira said while rubbing her arm after she put her tea down, "It's really strange… If it's not a fever than what could it be?"

"Don't know." Dipper said, "But I'll let you know if I find anything in the journal about it."

"Okay." Mira said making her move in the card game, "That makes me feel a little better." Just than Mabel entered the living looking different; she had eye makeup and lipstick, her hair curled up, and her nails were manicured. When Mira and Gary saw the way Mabel looked, they were too stunned to even speak.

"Hey guys!" Mabel said waving her nails in front of Dipper's face, "What's going ooonnn?"

Dipper moved her nails away from his face, "Whoa, where the heck have you been?" Dipper asked turning to Mabel, seeing her in all that makeup and such.

"What is up with those fingernails?" Mira asked, "Seriously you look like a wolverine."

"I know right?" Mabel said excitedly, "Don't they make me look cool?"

"Mabel, seriously, where have you been?" Gary asked Mabel, "You missed mom arm wrestle with Manly Dan. She beat that sucka!"

Mabel had replied, "Oh I was busy hanging out with my new pal Gideon!"

"Gideon?" Dipper, Mira and Gary said in unison.

"You were hanging out with Gideon?" Gary asked with a look of disbelief.

"Yup!" Mabel said with confidence, "Why? Is that a problem?"

Dipper said to her, "Mabel, I wouldn't trust anyone whose hair is bigger than his head."

"Oh you leave him be, he doesn't mean any harm." Mabel said to Dipper.

"I don't know." Gary said rubbing his head nervously, "You can never too sure about people you know. You know mom told me and Andrew how she first dated and married our dad, but until she had me, she found out just how bad of a person he was. She really put the meaning in don't judge a book by it's cover."

"Gary does make a point, you can never be to sure about people." Dipper said.

"Gary, Dipper, you're just saying that because you never do girly things with me." Mabel said, "You just spend most of your time doing guy stuff."

"She's right, you kind of do." Mira said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dipper asked.

Soos had then entered the living room, "Dipper! Gary! You dudes ready to blow up these hot dogs in the microwave!?"

" **ARE WE!?** " Dipper and Gary exclaimed excitedly. Dipper, Gary and Soos ran into the kitchen and sounds of hot dogs going off; the three boys couldn't help but cheer.

"Though then again you're not really into the whole makeup thing." Mabel said to Mira.

"I try to at least." Mira replied, before sneezing.

"You sure you're not getting sick?" Mabel asked Mira with concern, "You've been like feeling cold since this morning."

Mira rubbed her nose, and replied to her sister, "I'm fine Mabel really. Don't worry about me."

Mabel let out a sigh, "Okay as long as you're sure. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go out to meet Gideon, just keep that sweater on till you warm back up!"

"Don't worry, I will." Mira said to her sister. With a wink of an eye, Mabel skipped out the door of the Mystery Shack and shut the door behind her.

* * *

- _ **Later that Day**_ -

Mabel and Gideon sat on top of the roof of the warehouse as the sun set in the distance of the small town of Gravity Falls. Mabel stared in awe and Gideon had enjoyed the sight of Gravity Falls and of Mabel (Unbenounced to her).

"Whoa, the view from up here is amazing." Mabel said, "Good thing that we both brought our-"

"Opera Glasses!" Mabel and Gideon said.

They placed their opera glasses against their eyes, and looked at the small town. Gideon turned to Mabel after awhile, "Mabel, when I'm up here lookin' down at all those little people down there, I feel like I'm the king of all I survey. I guess that makes you my queen."

"Gideon, you're just saying that." Mabel said hitting him in the stomach playfully.

"Oh but I'm not. I'm speaking from the heart." He said.

"From where-now?"

"Mabel, I've never been so close to anyone before. So, so close."

Mabel was a bit taken back when Gideon had suddenly stroked her hair. Mabel had gently pushed him away. Mabel said nervously, "Look… Gideon, I-" She had gotten cut off when Gideon stroked her hair again. She pushed his hand away, "Don't get me wrong I do like you, but… I think it's better if we just stay friends."

"At least give me a chance." Gideon suggested, "Mabel, will you do me the honor of going on a date with me tomorrow?"

"A play date?"

Gideon shook his head.

"A shopping date?"

He shook his head again and then said, "It'll be just one li'l ol' date, I swear on my lucky bowtie."

Mabel rubbed her head, and bit her bottom lip nervously. Though she had her answer when she saw Gideon giving her his cute face. Mabel sighed, "Okay, I'll give it a shot."

Gideon cheered at that, "Mabel Pines, you have made me the happiest boy in the world!" He said hugging her, and Mabel hugged him back.

"Are you sniffing my hair?" Mabel asked a bit creeped out.

* * *

- _ **Next Day; Mystery Shack**_ -

The triplets sat in front of the TV playing a video game; Mabel had told them about what the little conversation with Gideon.

"So Gideon, actually asked you out on a date and you said yes?" Mira asked as pressed a couple of buttons on the controller. "Well technically it's not a date-date." Mabel said to her sister, "I just… You know didn't want to hurt his feelings."

"Hate to break it to you Mabel, but that's not how guys work." Dipper said to her, "He's gonna fall for you."

Mabel scoffed at that, "Yeah right. I may be loveable, but I'm not that loveable."

In the game she had shot both Mira and Dipper; Mabel cheered, "WHOO!"

"Okay, so we agree on something." Dipper said.

"I never thought I'd hear that." Mira said before sneezing.

"We should really get that looked at." Dipper said, patting Mira on the back.

They soon heard the doorbell ring; Mabel got up and went to answer the door. As soon as she opened the door, and screamed when she saw a horse; though the rider of the horse was revealed to be Gideon.

"A night of enchantment awaits us milady." Gideon said.

"Oh boy." Mabel couldn't help but mumble, before getting on the horse.

* * *

- _ **Later**_ -

Dipper was pacing around in the room while Mira sat on the lounge chair with a thermometer in her mouth, and Gary was doing the same thing as Dipper was. They were trying to figure out what was the cause of Mira's chills, again they had suspected it was fever, but they had to be sure it was.

They soon heard the thermometer beep, and Gary went to remove it; he looked at the results of it.

Dipper and Gary looked at it, and saw the results of it. "89.7?" Dipper read aloud

"That doesn't seem possible though." Gary said.

Mira took a look at it, "Talk about a low grade fever. I think this strikes as an all time record."

"Yeah, but this doesn't really answer anything." Dipper said, "There has to be some kind of explanation to this."

"Maybe it's some kind of supernatural phenomenon or maybe she has superpowers!" Gary said excitedly.

"Gary you watch too many movies!" Dipper said to him.

"I highly doubt that." Mira said before mumbling to herself, "As if I needed another reason to be made fun of."

Gary said to them, "Look, it could be possible. Did you forget about the gnomes we had to deal with weeks ago?"

"I thought we agreed not to speak of that." Dipper said.

"Things couldn't get any worse can it?" Mira said.

She seem to have spoken to soon when they heard the front door open and slam shut. They turned and saw Mabel, walk in carrying a lobster; she had a certain look on her face as she went over to the fish tank.

"Hi Mabel." Mira greeted, "How did your quote on quote date go?"

"I don't know." Mabel replied, putting the lobster in the fish tank, "I have a lobster now…"

"A lobster! Cool!" Gary couldn't help but exclaim, "I've always wanted a lobster!"

"Well, at the very least you won't have to worry about Gideon anymore, since you won't have to go out with him again." Dipper said, but then he saw the look on his sister's face; she had a distressed look.

"Uh Mabel?" Mira said with concern, "It was just the one date… Right?"

The three of them jumped when Mabel had suddenly screamed. "Guys I have a huge problem! Earlier tonight, he asked me out again! To go on another date!"

" **WHAT!?** " They exclaimed.

"But I thought it was just the one date?" Mira pointed out.

"That's what I thought too, but then he sprung another one on me!" Mabel said, taking Mira by the shoulders and shaking her back and forth.

"Well at the very least you didn't say yes, right?" Gary said, "... Right?" Mabel bit her bottom lip nervously; Gary, Dipper and Mira seemed to have gotten the idea. "You said yes didn't you?" Gary asked.

Mabel ultimately nodded her head "Mabel if you didn't want to go on another date, then why didn't you say no?"

"I couldn't!" Mabel tried to explain, "I just didn't know how!"

"Like this…" Dipper said before pointing to his mouth, "No."

"Yeah, I don't understand how it can be that hard." The eleven year old boy said.

"That's because you're a year younger than we are." Mabel said, "And trust me, it's not that easy!"

Mira had asked, "Well, do you like Gideon?" Mabel had replied, "I do! But as a little brother/sister! So I don't want to have to hurt his feelings!"

"Okay, so if you want to just be friends with Gideon than just be honest with him." Mira suggested, "Just look him in the eye and say, _I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I think it's better if we just stay friends._ "

Mabel took a deep breath and said, "Okay, yeah, okay. That'll work. I'll be sure to tell him that next date thanks sis!"

Mabel ran out of the living and up the stairs. Dipper and Gary looked at her questioningly. "How do you know so much about relationships?" Dipper asked, "No offense but you haven't exactly have had any relationships."

"I watch reality TV." Was all that Mira replied. "Ah." Dipper and Gary both said; the three of them went off to bed.

* * *

- _ **Next Date; Gravity Falls Lake**_ -

McGucket had rowed the boat with Mabel and Gideon inside the rowboat.

" **BOATNIGHT! BOATNIGHT!** " Mcgucket yelled.

"Hah, you know, I thought dancing was going to be the end of the evening." Mabel said nervously.

Gideon leaned over to Mabel, "Don't you want this evening to last my sweet?" Mabel backed up slightly, "No!" She exclaimed, "I mean, yes! I mean, I'm always happy to hang out with a friend, buddy, pal, chum, some other word for friend…"

"Pal?" McGucket had suggested.

"No, I already used that." Mabel said, "How about… Mate?"

"How about… Soulmate?" Gideon said whispering at the last part.

Before Mabel could say anything, fireworks fired into the sky, spelling out her name in the sky. Mabel couldn't even think of what to answer Gideon at that point. "Welp, you can't say no to that!" McGucket said, breaking the somewhat silence between, her and Gideon.


	3. Chapter 3: The Break-Up

_Mira once again found herself standing in the white abyss once more. Though there was something different about the world she stood in this time. This time the first thing she found was what appeared to be a door in front of her. She walked over to the door and opened it. The minute she did she found herself on a beach of some kind. The beach was beautiful and sun had set over the horizon and she listened to the sound of the waves and watched as the sun set in the distance._

 _She tilted her head curiously wondering where she was exactly; though she was suddenly startled when suddenly two boys the same age as her had run past her. She didn't see their faces however, all she saw was the back of their heads. They were laughing and they were cheerful just as her siblings were. She saw they were talking to one another, but she couldn't quite hear them._

 _Curious to where they were going she had decided to follow them through the sandy beach. She had followed them for what felt like hours, but after awhile she appeared to have lost them. However she had soon caught sight of them when saw the two boys go into a cave of some kind, that was once boarded up with wood, but now had a triangular hole of big enough to fit. She went towards the entrance and gone inside the cave, not paying attention to the writing on the wall._

" _Hello?" She called out, "Hello, is anyone in here?"_

 _As she looked through the cave, she suddenly heard whispers bounce off the walls, which made her start to shake. She started to tremble even harder when she saw her own breath._

" _Hello? Hello?" Mira said, "Hello! Someone answer-"_

 _Mira stopped when she once again saw the man in her previous dream in the distance of the cave, though she couldn't see his face._

" _It's you…" Mira said with a whisper._

 _And just like before, the man turned around and walked away. Mira started to run after him. "Please wait!" She called out._

 _As she ran through the cave and had failed to notice the walls and floors of the cave had froze over just behind her. "Wait! Stop!" Mira shouted. Eventually she saw him exit out of the cave through an opening at the top She climbed up through, only to find the world colored in red. She had lost sight of the man._

 _Mira froze with fear when she saw the whole world covered with red, as was the ocean, and the clouds were as black as night._

" _Wha-Wha-What is this!?" Mira stammered, "Why is the whole world like this!?"_

 _She had felt the ground suddenly go ice cold. She finally noticed that the ice was freezing over the ground on which she was standing on. Not wanting to get frozen over like last time, she had started to run as fast she as she could. Though she didn't get far, when she suddenly fell over face first. She looked behind her and saw that there was suddenly a chain wrapped around her ankle._

" _Wha-What!?" She stammered, "What is this!?"_

 _When she looked forward she saw that there were chains on her on wrist Despite this she tried to get up and move, but the chains restricted her movements._

" _ **nehw eht sniahc era nekorb, dna htrae emoceb yks, raef eht tsaeb htiw tsuj eno eey.**_ "

 _The ice had gotten closer to where Mira was, and just like before it had started to freeze over her body. She struggled to get out of the chains despite the fact that the ice putting more restrained on her body with the ice._

" _N-nno!" She exclaimed, "Help me! Someone help me! Please, someone help me!"_

 _The ice was now coming close to her upper body, and just when it was reaching her face-_

* * *

"Mira! Mira wake up!"

Mira was suddenly shaken awake by her brother Dipper. She found herself back in reality. She sat up from where she slept which was on her bed in their room in the attic. She didn't remember why she was there at first until she had it came back to her after a few seconds; earlier she had gone up there to take a nap.

She took deep breaths and found herself sweating a bit.

"Are you okay?" Dipper asked her sister with worry, "You were tossing and turning in your sleep."

Mira wiped the sweat off of her forehead, and replied, "I… I guess I had a bad dream."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked.

Mira shook her head, "No… Not really. I don't want to have to think about it again."

Dipper patted her on the shoulder, "Hey, come on. I'm sure whatever your bad dream was is nothing." He reassured her, "Just letting you know if you ever wanna talk about it, Mabel and I will be here to listen. How about we go get some Pit Cola from the kitchen to take your mind off of it?"

"I'd like that." Mira said to Dipper. Thus they both went down the stairs. They were about to enter the kitchen when they noticed Mabel in the living room looking distraught as she paced around the room; She was mumbling words to herself. Dipper and Mira looked at one another, and then looked back to Mabel; They walked into the living room to approach their sister.

"I mean, he's so nice, but… I can't keep doing this. But I don't want to break his heart." They heard Mabel say before shouting, " **I HAVE NO WAY OUT!** "

"Mabel, are you okay?" Mira asked her.

"No, Mira, I am not okay!" Mabel said, "I have this huge problem! Gideon asked me out on another date, and I just couldn't say no!"

"What?" Dipper said, "What the heck happened on that date?"

"I don't know!" Mabel replied, "One minute I was in the friend zone, and the next minute, he pulled me into the romance zone! I don't know what to do!"

"Calm down sister." Mira said, "Everything is going to be okay, we'll figure this out."

"Yeah." Dipper said, "Besides, it's not like you're going to have to marry him." Just than Stan had entered the room; the triplets saw him wearing a shirt that had read, Team Gideon. "Great news Mabel!" He said with a smile, "You're marrying Gideon!"

" **WHAT!?** " The triplets exclaimed.

"Why do I have to marry him!?" Mabel shouted to Stan.

"It's all a part of the long term deal I've made with Bud Gleeful." Stan said, "There's a lot of cash tied up in this thing!"

"When did you make that deal?" Mira asked with a quizzical look on her face.

* * *

- _ **Earlier**_ -

 _Stan couldn't believe what he had heard from his staff. His own niece was dating his arch rival Gideon! He couldn't stand it, he just couldn't! He could almost swear it was like those days when Skyla was at the age when she was bringing boys into his house. It was something he couldn't accept. He practically dropped everything he was doing and drove straight to Gideon's house to straighten things out. He gotten out of the car and ran to the front door; he started to slam the door._

" _ **GIDEON YOU LITTLE PUNK!**_ " _Stan shouted, "_ _ **OPEN UP!**_ "

 _He stopped knocking for a moment when he saw a sign that had read, "Please Pardon This Garden"_

" _I will pardon nothing!" He said taking the sign off of the door. The front door had opened and it revealed to be Gideon's father, Bud Gleeful._

" _Why, if it isn't Stanford Pines." Bud said with a smile, "What a delight!"_

" _Out of my way Bud!" Stan said, pushing Bud out of the way, "I'm looking for Gideon!"_

 _Bud pushed him back, "Well, I haven't seen the boy around, but since you're here, you must simply come in for coffee." He had pulled Stan inside the house._

" _Wai-wait, no, I came here for-" Stan had stammered before getting cut off by Bud._

" _It's imported, all the way from Columbia." Bud said._

" _Wow." Stan said, "I went to jail there once."_

 _Bud shut the door behind him and Stan went to sit on the couch while Bud sat on the lounge chair. Stan couldn't help but whistle, "Some digs you got here." He complimented, he turned to a clown painting, "Oh, and this. This is beautiful."_

" _Now, I hear that your niece and my Gideon are, well they're singin' in harmony lately so to speak." Bud Gleeful said._

" _Uh, yeah!" Stan said remembering why he came there in the first place, "And I'm against it!" He than knocked over a pillow that sat on the couch._

" _No, no, no, I see this as a perfect opportunity." Bud said. They got up from where they sat and walked throughout the house, and Bud started to explain. "Yes the Mystery Shack and the Tent of Telepathy. We've been at each other's throats for far too long, yes we have. This is our big chance to set aside our rivalry and pool our collective profit you see."_

 _Stan had clicked a cash register nearby, as he smiled._

" _I'm listening…"_

* * *

 _-_ _ **Present**_ -

The triplets were just in shock by what their Grunkle Stan had told them; Mabel especially. "So like I said, it's all part of a long term deal. There's a lot of cash tied up in this thing. Plus I got this free shirt!" Stan said, though he looked at his own body, "Man, I'm fat."

Mabel screamed and ran out of the room.

"Bodies change sweetie!" Stan called out, "Bodies change."

Dipper and Mira went after Mabel; they saw that she had gone up the stairs to their room for the summer.

They opened the door, and saw Mabel sitting in a fetal position with her sweater over her head. Gary soon came up the stairs, "Hey guys, what's going on?" Gary asked, before he saw them peeking into the room, "Guys?" Gary peeked into the room, looking over their shoulders. "Why does Mabel have her sweater over her head?"

"It's Sweater Town." Mira explained to Gary, "She goes to Sweater Town whenever she's super upset."

"Well, why is she upset?" Gary asked.

"Grunkle Stan says she has to marry Gideon." Mira whispered so that Mabel wouldn't be even more upset; Gary nodded in understanding.

"Okay, this has gone far enough." Dipper said, "We have to put an end to this."

Dipper, Mira and Gary entered the room and approached Mabel. "Hey Mabel." Dipper greeted.

"Mabel's not here." Mabel said, "She's in Sweater Town."

"Is Mabel going to come out of Sweater Town?" Mira asked, right before sneezing.

All Mabel did was shake her head as she let out a whine.

"Man, this is a really quite a predicament you got yourself in." Gary said, "You're really sure you can't just say no to him?"

Once again, Mabel shook her head. Dipper sighed, "Look Mabel, if you can't breakup with Gideon, than Mira and I will do it for you."

Mabel peeked out from her sweater, "Really? You guys will?"

"Yep." Mira replied, "Don't worry, Dipper and I will take care of it for you." Mabel popped out from her sweater, and hugged both of her siblings, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, you two are the best!"

* * *

- _ **Later that Night**_ -

At the restaurant simply known as the Club, Dipper and Mira entered, though Mira was practically holding onto her brother's hand for dear life as they entered the restaurant. They found Gideon, sitting just in the center in the restaurant, they had approached him. Dipper got his attention when he cleared his throat. Gideon placed down the menu that he was looking through.

"Oh, Dipper and Mira Pines." Gideon said, "How are you? You both look good, you really do."

"Tha-Thank you." Mira said nervously, "Look, we need to talk about our sister Mabel."

"Really?" Gideon said curiously, "What's this about?"

"Okay, well… How can I put this delicately?" Dipper said, "The reason why Mabel is not here to join you tonight, is because… She doesn't want to see you anymore."

"Exactly like he said." Mira added, "She appreciates all that you're doing for her, but she would rather just stay as friends." They saw the look on Gideon's face. They couldn't really tell what his expression was exactly, but they could've sworn they saw his eye twitch.

"So… What you're saying is… The both of you, have come between us…" Gideon said.

"Umm…" Dipper said, "Just to check, you're not gonna freak out or anything are you?"

"Yeah, are you gonna be okay?" Mir asked a bit worried. Surprisingly enough, Gideon had replied with a smile on his face, "Of course not, these things happen!"

Dipper and Mira couldn't help but sigh with relief. "Okay, that's cool." Dipper said.

"Yeah, thank goodness." Mira said, "So again, we're really sorry."

"Yeah, we're sorry that we had to be the ones to tell you this." Dipper said before giving a thumbs up, "But, hey, thumbs up?" Thus they both backed up out of the restaurant of the Club. Though they failed to hear Gideon whisper, "Thumbs up indeed my friends."

They met Mabel just outside of the restaurant; she was just standing there twiddling her thumbs. She saw her two siblings come out of the Club. "You guys!" Mabel said, "How did it go? Was he mad? Did he try to read your minds with his psychic powers?"

"Mabel I wouldn't worry too much about it." Mira said, "He said he was surprisingly okay."

"Really?" Mabel said.

"Yeah." Dipper said, "Though I highly doubt that Gideon has psychic powers. Let's go home and call it a night."

* * *

- _ **Gideon's House; Bedroom**_ -

Gideon sat in front of the mirror of his room and was taking deep breaths; he felt anger boil in his blood after what had just happened tonight. "Dipper and Mira Pines…" Gideon said, "You don't know what you've done…"

He reached for amulet that was attached the bowtie; the minute he grabbed it the candle that sat on his dresser suddenly started to float, and the light bulbs around the mirror, just blew up. Other various objects in the room began to levitate.

"You two have just made the biggest mistake of your lives!"

He threw the objects in his room to the ground, letting them break apart. Just as this happened Bud had entered his room.

"Gideon Charles Gleeful, clean up your room this instant!" Bud said to him.

" **I CAN BUY AND SELL YOU OLD MAN!** " Gideon shouted to his father in a threatening tone.

Bud just stood there in silence at first before saying, "Fair enough." With that he exited the room and shut the door.

Gideon turned to a picture of the the Pine triplets; he had burned away Dipper and Mira leaving Mabel the only one within the photo.


	4. Chapter 4: Payback is Sweet

- _ **The Next Day; Mystery Shack**_ -

The triplets and Soos stood outside of the Mystery Shack. Soos had tucked a pillow under his shirt, and held his arms wide out.

"Hit me dudes." He said.

The triplets charged at Soos, and hit his belly where the pillow was; they charged head first. They hit his belly and fell to the ground on their backs. The triplets laughed, as did Soos.

"Feels good!" Soos said.

Mabel sat up, "I'm so glad that everything is back to normal! Well, everything except for Mira feeling cold. Speaking of which how are you feeling?" Mira sat herself up, "Still feel just a bit cold, but a bit better than before." She replied, "It still doesn't make any sense. Why I'm getting chills all of sudden."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it." Dipper said to her, "I'm sure it'll pass."

Just than the phone in the Mystery Shack rang. "You get it." Mabel and Mira said pointing to Dipper just as he was saying the same thing they were saying.

"Aw man." Dipper groaned. With that he went over to the Shack to get the phone, leaving only Mira and Mabel outside.

"Welp, time to tackle Soos again!" Mabel said before charging at him; she once again bounced off of him and fell on the ground; Mabel couldn't help but laugh as she went and did it again and again.

Mira on the other hand sat where she had laid and couldn't help but think back to the dream she had seen earlier. The two little boys, the strange man, even the ice. She and her siblings have been in Gravity Falls, for a week, two weeks max and she's been having these dreams, these nightmares over and over again. It didn't really bother her so much before but now… She couldn't help but think on it.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Mabel tap her shoulder, "You okay their Mira? You off in your head."

Mira stammered a bit as she replied, "I-I'm fine… Just thinking…"

"Really? Were you thinking about boys?" Mabel asked excitedly.

"Wha-what no!" Mira said, "No, not of boys!"

"Than what were thinking about? Is it some super dark secret?"

Mira backed up a bit when Mabel got up and close to her face, when she kept on asking "Is it?" Mira couldn't help but stammer, she couldn't necessarily find the words to speak. Wait scratch that, she had the words to speak, but she couldn't exactly form it. She wanted to tell her about the nightmare, but at the same time, she didn't want to say anything because she didn't want to have to relive through the dream again.

"Hey Mira!" They soon heard Dipper calling out.

Mira mentally sighed with relief, "Welp, Dipper's calling me!" Mira said immediately getting up off the floor, causing Mabel to faceplant, "I gotta go talk to you later Mabel!"

With that Mira practically darted back to the Mystery Shack with great speed. As she ran through the door, she caught her breath; Dipper sort of jumped when he heard the door slammed shut.

"Mira? What's up with you?" Dipper asked.

Mira looked to Dipper after catching her breath, "Ah, nothing Dipper! Nothing's wrong!" She quickly said to Dipper before letting out a sneeze, "So what did you call me for?"

"The person that called just now, was Toby!" Dipper said to his sister with excitement, "He wants to know about anything unusual in Gravity Falls. Wanna come with?"

Mira practically had a giant smile on her face, "Yeah, sure, of course I'll go with you! Where are you supposed to meet him?"

"412 Gopher Road." Dipper said, reading from his notepad, "We're gonna go meet him tonight."

* * *

- _ **Later that Evening; 412 Gopher Road**_ -

"Well, this looks like the place."

Dipper and Mira stood in front of the location. The location was of a warehouse, and it looked like no one was there at the moment. The two of them approached the warehouse and opened the door. They stepped inside only to find that the lights were off. At this point Mira started to get a bit scared and started to tremble; Dipper noticed this and took Mira's hand.

"It's okay Mira." Dipper reassured her.

"I don't like this Dipper." Mira said, "Maybe we should-"

The two of them jumped when the door had suddenly slammed shut. Immediately they both jumped at the knob and tried to get the door open.

"It's locked!" Mira exclaimed.

The lights had turned on, and they turned to a single chair within the warehouse. The chair turned and it was revealed to be Gideon. He was petting the head of one of his toys in a sinister kind of way.

"Hello friends." Gideon said.

"Gideon?" Dipper and Mira said in unison.

"Dipper and Mira Pines." Gideon said, "How have you two been livin' in this town? A week? Two? You like it here? Enjoy the scenery?"

"What do you want from us?" Mira asked.

"Listen here, and listen good." He said, "This town has _**secrets**_ you couldn't begin to comprehend!"

Dipper seemed to get what was going exactly, "This is about Mabel isn't it? Look we already told you she's not interested."

"He's right she's not." Mira said nervously.

" **LIAR!** " Gideon shouted making Mira jump, " **YOU BOTH TURNED HER AGAINST ME!** "

"... Are you okay?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah… You seem a bit off…" Mira said with concern but with a little fear in her voice.

All of a sudden Dipper found himself floating above the ground; Mira had already let go of his hand. " **DIPPER!** " She exclaimed, before she screamed, as she found herself being lifted in the air too. Gideon threw them into the piles of merchandise that was just stacked nearby.

" _Howdy!_ " They heard one of the toys say.

"Bu-But how!?" Mira stammered, "You can-"

"Reading minds isn't all I could do little lady." Gideon said, holding his bowtie.

"But it can't be-!" Dipper said, "You're fake!"

"Oh, tell me Dipper…" Gideon said before levitating all of the merchandise in the warehouse; Dipper and Mira's jaws dropped at this, "Does this look fake?" The merchandise flew straight at them and they couldn't help but scream.

* * *

- _ **Meanwhile at the Mystery Shack**_ -

Mabel sat on the front porch of the Shack chewing her hair, thinking about Gideon. She had a troubled look on her face, thinking back to when Dipper and Mira said they would break up Gideon for her. Just than Andrew and Wendy stepped outside.

"Hey there shooting star." Andrew said sitting beside her on the left side of her, "I figured we would find you out here."

"How's that hair tasting buddy?" Wendy asked her sitting beside her on the right side.

"Not as good as I hoped." Mabel said removing her hair from her mouth. Andrew noticed the look on her face, "Everything alright?"

"Wendy, Andrew?" Mabel said, "I need some advice. You guys have broken up before right?" Andrew didn't answer that question, though Wendy on the other hand; she had a list of them, "Oh yeah, there was Russ Durham, Eli Hall, Stoney Davidson…"

Andrew seemed to have put together why she was troubled, "You're still thinking about Gideon aren't you?"

"Yeah…" Mabel replied, bringing her legs close to her, "I just… Don't know what's wrong with me. I thought everything would go back to normal, but I still feel gross about it."

"... Psyche Wirley, Nate Holt, oh that guy with the tattoos…" Wendy continued pretty much blocking out the conversation entirely.

"You know what that feels like, right Andrew?" Mabel asked him.

Andrew let out a sigh and said to her, "Look, I'll be honest with you, I'm not exactly an expert on break-ups, but it sounds like to me that you're feeling guilty about asking your brother and sister to do the break-up for you. Maybe… Just maybe, having them do it for you wasn't enough."

Mabel looked to him, "I… I guess you're right. Having Dipper and Mira do it for me was a mistake. Gideon deserves an honest breakup."

"... Danny Feldman, Mark Epston…" Wendy said before realizing something, "Oh crud, I'm not sure I actually broke up with him! No wonder he keeps calling me!"

Andrew said to his cousin, placing a hand on her shoulder, "If you just talk to Gideon yourself, I'm sure he'll understand what you're saying to him."

Mabel smiled at this and stood up, "I know what I've gotta do now!" She placed a kiss on Andrews cheek, and patted Wendy on the shoulder, "Thanks you guys for talking to me!" With that, Mabel grabbed her bike and rode off to where Gideon and her siblings were.

"No problem Shooting Star!" Andrew called out, "Good luck!"

Wendy heard her phone ring and went to see who it was.

"Ignore." She said as she hit ignore button.

"Wasn't that Mark?" Andrew asked curiously.

Wendy just looked at him and said with a shrug, "Mmmdon't know."

* * *

- _ **Meanwhile**_ -

Dipper and Mira were currently from the merchandise being thrown at them. With an evil laugh Gideon used the psychic powers to knock over a cabinet that was about to land on Mira. She herself had failed to notice, when she had gotten the same feeling in her head like she before when in the Tent of Telepathy.

" **MIRA, LOOK OUT!** " Dipper shouted. He jumped and shoved Mira out of the way, just missing the cabinet that fell to the floor with a thud.

"Grunkle Stan and Cousin Sky were right about you!" Mira couldn't help but yell to Gideon, "You're a monster!"

"Your sister will be mine!" Gideon said before laughing evilly and making the toy gideon laugh as well. "Who's a cute little guy?" He said to the doll, "You are!"

" _No you are!"_ The doll said to Gideon.

Mira turned to Dipper, "We gotta do something!"

"We're gonna need a weapon." Dipper said. He looked around the merchandise, and spotted two cases that had bats. Dipper got the bat and handed the second one to Mira. "I'll attack the front, you attack from behind." Dipper said.

Mira nodded and ran just around Gideon, while Dipper ran towards him. However before he could hit him, Dipper found himself floating off the ground and he was forced to drop the bat. Mira charged behind Gideon, but ended up being the same as Dipper; she dropped the bat as well. Gideon made it so they were beside one another.

" **GIDEON, STOP THIS PLEASE!** " Mira begged.

" **THIS IS ALL JUST POINTLESS!** " Dipper yelled, " **SHE'S NEVER GONNA LOVE YOU MAN!** "

"That's a lie!" Gideon said; he looked over beside him there was a box that read lamb sheers, "And I'm gonna make sure that you two never lie to me ever again."

A pair of lamb sheers floated out of the box and towards two of the triplets. They struggled but had no such luck, as the lamb sheers came closer to them. Just when they thought it would be the end for them-

" **GIDEON! WE NEED TO TALK!** "

They all noticed that Mabel had entered the warehouse. Gideon immediately started to have a nervous look on his face, "M-Mabel!" He stammered, letting the lamb sheers drop, "My marshmalla."

Mabel approached him, "I'm sorry Gideon. But I can't be your marshmallow. I needed to be honest and tell you that myself."

"I-I don't understand." Gideon said, squeezing the amulet. Both Dipper and Mira started to choke.

"Ma-Mabel!" Mira managed to choke out, "I- **GAH!** -Don't think it's a good time to be honest with him!"

"Wha- **AGH!** -Whatever is you came to say, don't say it!" Dipper gagged.

Mabel continued, "But… We can still be makeover buddies, right?" Mabel took his hands into hers, "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Really?" Gideon asked with a small smile.

Seeing her opportunity, Mabel grabbed the amulet and ripped it away from his neck. " **NO NOT REALLY!** " She yelled as she did this. Dipper and Mira both dropped to the ground, Mira immediately held her head as she groaned.

" **YOU ATTACKED MY BROTHER AND SISTER!** " Mabel shouted, " **WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?** "

" **MY TIE! GIVE IT BACK!** " Gideon exclaimed as he tried to get the bowtie back.

Mabel quickly threw the bowtie at Dipper. "Not so tough without your this are you?" Gideon ran towards Dipper, but he quickly though fast. "Think fast!" Dipper said throwing the amulet over to Mira. She caught it, but the minute she did, the pain she had felt in her head and gotten worse. Mira stumbled to the window as she felt the pain and all the sounds around her became muffled. All except a voice that stood out to her; it was the voice from her dream.

" _ **nehw eht sniahc era nekorb, dna htrae emoceb yks, raef eht tsaeb htiw tsuj eno eey.**_ "

"Wha… What?"

Mira was so caught up in that, she didn't realize that Gideon had charged at her.

" **MIRA, LOOK OUT!** " Dipper shouted, jumping in front of her.

They soon found themselves flying out of the window; Mira had dropped the amulet.

" **DIPPER! MIRA!** " Mabel shouted running to the window. She turned to the amulet on the floor and picked it up.

Dipper and Mira along with Gideon fell towards the ground. Gideon kept on smacking Dipper's face and he started to smack him back, while Mira held on to Dipper for dear life.

" **UH GUYS, WE'RE GETTING TOO CLOSE TO THE GROUND!** " Mira shouted through the rushing air. They both turned and saw the ground coming ever so closer to them. The three of them screamed and just before they could hit the ground, they suddenly stopped in mid-air. They looked and saw Mabel just floated above them; she had the amulet in her hand.

She floated to the ground and walked to Gideon.

"Listen here, and listen good." Mabel said, "It's over. I will never, ever date you."

"Yeah!" Dipper said.

"Good for you Mabel." Mira said still feeling pain in her head.

Mabel had dropped them to the ground, and threw the amulet to the ground. It broke the minute it had hit a rock nearby. Just as that happened, Mira suddenly felt the pain in her head go away, as well as the chills.

" **MY POWERS!** " Gideon exclaimed; he glared at the triplets, "Oh this isn't over! This isn't the last you'll see of wittle… ol' me!"

Gideon had back up into the dark part of the trees and disappeared.

The triplets looked to each other. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Mira asked.

* * *

- _ **At that Moment; Gideon's House**_ -

Both Stan and Bud were sitting in the living room, just enjoying a couple of drinks. Stan sat back in his seat, "Ah, this is livin' brother!" Stan said with a smile all while knocking on the clown painting.

"From now on, it's all name brand foods, and clown paintings." Bud said. Just as he said this, the door had suddenly busted open; Gideon walked into the living room having an angry look on his face.

"Well hey Gideon, look who-" Bud said before getting cut off by Gideon.

" **STANFORD PINES I REBUKE THEE!** " Gideon yelled as he jumped on the coffee table, " **I REBUKE THEE!** "

"Rebuke?" Stan said a bit confused, "Is that even a word?"

"The entire Pines family have invoked my fury!" He said with anger in his voice, "You will pay for your transgressions!"

Stan asked him, "What, you got like a word of the day calendar or something?"

Bud stammered at this, "But sunshine? What about our little arrangement with Mabel and-"

" **SILENCE!** " Gideon shouted at his father.

Bud cleared his throat, "Well, uh, I see that he's taken' to one of his _rages_ again. Eh, sorry Stan, I have to side with Gideon on this one."

Bud took the contract that had sat on the table and tore it in half.

Stan stood up, and sighed, "Okay, okay, I can see where I'm not wanted."

Before Stan could leave, he suddenly grabbed the painting on the wall.

"Stan, I'm gonna need that painting bac-STAN, STAN!" Bud said at the end of it shouting as Stan ran out of the house.

" **TRY AND CATCH ME SUCKERS!** " Stan shouted as he ran to his car.

* * *

- _ **Later at the Mystery Shack**_ -

Stan hung up the painting within the living room; he took a good step back and looked at it.

"I could've had it all." Stan said to his daughter, who stood beside him.

"You at least tried dad." Skyla said placing a hand on his shoulder, "You tried."

They turned to the triplets who had sat on the couch looking all beat up; Mira finally had the "Get Well" sweater off of her.

"What happened to you three?" Skyla asked them.

"Gideon." The three of them had replied.

"Gideon." Stan and Skyla said at the same time with anger in their voices.

"Yeah, the little mutant swore vengeance on the whole family." Stan said.

Skyla thought about that for a minute, "Then again… How would he get revenge on us? Would he just, nibble on our ankles?" The triplets laughed at this. "Good point, what's he gonna do? Try to guess what number we're thinking of?" Dipper said.

"He'll never guess what I'm thinking of." Mabel said with a confident smile, "NEGATIVE EIGHT! No one will guess a negative number!"

"In that case I'll pick a negative two!" Mira said jokingly. Everyone in the room had started to laugh at this. "Uh-oh, he's planning his destruction right now!" Stan said, as he started to tickle the triplets.

"Oh no! Gideon's attacking!" Skyla said, giving one of the triplets a noggy. The triplets couldn't help but laugh.

Hours had passed and the triplets plus Gary were getting ready for bed.

"Glad to see that your feeling like yourself again." Gary said.

Mira said to him as she untied her braid, letting it fall loosely and fixed up her long purple cotton nightgown, "It feels nice not to feel cold in the summer."

"Though honestly, I don't understand why you're suddenly feeling better." Dipper said as he jumped onto his bed, "Or for that matter why you were feeling cold in the first place."

"Yeah, don't you think it's weird?" Mabel asked her.

Mira sat on her bed which was just in between where Dipper and Mabel slept and thought about it, "... It is, but let's face it. We're not sure what it was, or how it even started, but I'm just glad I don't have this feeling now."

"It doesn't bother you? Not even a little?" Dipper asked.

"N-No." Mira stammered, avoiding eye contact, "Not really."

"Not even the slightest?"

Mira just shook her head still avoiding eye contact, which left Dipper and Mabel perplexed.

They soon heard Skyla downstairs, "Kids! Lights out!"

"Okay mom! We're going to bed!" Gary called out before turning to the triplets, "We should really get to bed before mom starts nagging at us."

The triplets nodded, and Gary hit the lights. They all went to sleep immediately afterwards, though Mira on the other hand laid awake, just staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't let them know how she was really feeling about it. She was just as weirded as they were about her suddenly feeling cold. Ever since she went to the Tent of Telepathy she felt strange the past few days; though then again, every time she had the nightmare, she always felt strangely cold.. It was just something she couldn't understand. All of this and the dream… It struck her as odd.

She wanted to tell them what about the dream but honestly, she didn't want them to worry. It's was bad enough for her that she had problems at school back at home, but now this, this was on a whole new level.

Eventually she found herself growing tired, and she drifted off into her sleep, seeing the nightmare once more.


	5. Epilogue

In the house of Gideon Gleeful, he was putting together small figurines of a small Mystery Shack he had built himself with used popsicle sticks. The figures he was putting together was of the whole Pines family, including the triplets, Dipper, Mira and Mabel. He was playing with the figures that he had made himself, after his defeat by the triplets.

He finished the Mabel figure and started to play with it.

"Oh Gideon." He said, doing an impression of Mabel, "I still love you. If only my family weren't in the way."

He took two figures, one was of Stan the other was of Skyla.

"Look at me I'm old and smelly." He said doing an impression of Stan, before doing an impression of Skyla, "I'm just a woman that doesn't know any better whatsoever."

He had soon finished up, the figures of Mira and Dipper.

"You can't do anything without your powers now." He said as Mira, before saying as Dipper,"What are you going to do without your precious amulet?"

Gideon smile evilly, "Oh, you'll see boy…"

He turned to a book nearby that had information on the amulet that he once had as his bowtie. He closed the book and it was revealed to be a book. On the cover it had a hand with six fingers and within the palm of it's hand it had the number _**2**_.

"You'll see…"

 ** _Next on Adventures of the Pines:_**

 _Teens Night Out_


End file.
